Fairy Tail Star Mage
by CarterMarvel
Summary: Kevin Gryder is a thirteen year-old boy who just moved to Magnolia, and has his eyes set on joining his dream guild Fairy Tail. He is young, but he is a very powerful mage. Who still has a lot to learn, about himself and his new guild mates. He also seems to take a certain interest in a blue haired girl in the guild.
1. Prologue

Hello readers this is my first story of many, hopefully, and thank you for reading. There will be mistakes here and there, but them again this is my first story. I will try not to make you guys wait along time for an update. I do have school, but lucky for you guys I have no social life. Now the story takes place a week after Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games. Who didn't see that story does have POVs, but they wont change as much. Well now that is out of the way, lets get started with the story.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I woke up to a crack of sunlight in the curtains, by my bed. I open the window to see the sun and got lost in my thought. _'The day I have been waiting for has finally come. The day I will join Fairy Tail.'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh My God! I am Going to Join Fairy Tail Today! WOOO-!" I put my hands on my mouth.

_'Wow Kevin. It is your second day in your new apartment, and you already forgot you have neighbors.'_ Well what do I expect I am only thirteen and I live alone. Anyways I got ready for today. I got my usual clothes. Which consists of a black t-shirt, a red sleeveless hoodie, tan shorts, and my black shoes with red laces, and my special black glasses. Then I took a shower, fix my raven black hair, made and ate some eggs, brushed my teeth, and I was off to join my dream guild Fairy Tail.

Before I was out the door, my landlady yelled at me for being loud. She started to compare me to a blonde girl she knew because her and her friends are also loud. She also mention that she lives in the apartments too. After she was done yelling at me, I was off again. Hoping that nothing else will happen on the way to Fairy Tail.

**~Time Skip~ At the Front Doors of Fairy ****Tail**** Guild**

"I can't believe it I am actually at Fairy Tail" I was so excited. It looked like a castle from the outside. _'I wonder how it looks in the inside'_ I thought as I was opens the doors of the guild

"Wow, its so...empty." I walked in and entire guild hall was empty.

"Hello, You don't look like anyone from the guild?" I turn my head to see who was talking to me. It was a girl with white long hair, wearing a black dress with white bows.

"Ah...no, actually I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail" I said a little shy.

"Of course you can" she said with a joyful smile

"Really! Thank you so much!" I hugged her from the excitement. It doesn't take much to make me happy.

"Oh, sorry" I pulled away from the hug, feeling embarrassed for what I did.

"Its fine, I enjoy making people happy. By the way I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira."_ 'Wow she __so_ _nice_ _to_\- _wait_ _what's_ _her__ name!'_ I stopped my thought as I realized who she was.

"Wait your Mirajane, the same Mirajane that is in every issue of Sorcerer Weekly." '_And is also_ _known as the She Devil'_ I said that part in my head. There is no away I was going to say that out loud because if she is her then she could probably kill me in a heartbeat.

"Yup, and whats your name?"

"My name is Kevin Gryder" I said as I offered to shake hands, and she gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you Kevin, shall we go get you signed into Fairy Tail"

"Okay" In the inside I was screaming as we made our way to the guild's office.

I walk in the little office, and Mira asked me some question about me and other things. "We're done now, it is time to give you your emblem"

"Okay" _'Oh my god, I am getting my emblem!'_ I said in my head while smiling

"Now what color you want it to be?" Mira said as she was holding the Fairy Tail emblem stamp. "Red" _'It has to be red, it is my favorite __color_' I thought

"And where do you want it?" I thought about it for a second. "On my right side of my neck" I said as I pointed to the right side of my neck.

"Just like my brother's, but his is on the side left." She said as she stamped me on my neck. It kind tickle a little bit. In about a second, she took the stamp off.

"There you go, you're now officially a member of Fairy Tail" Mira said with a mirror in her hands and showing me a joyful smile

"I can't believe it, I am an actually Fairy Tail Wizard" I said while looking at my Fairy Tail emblem though the mirror with the hugest grin of my face. _'Its always been my dream to become Fairy Tail Wizard ever since I was a little...kid'_

"Are you okay Kevin?" Mira look at me with a concerned look. I didn't realize that I had a sad look of my face, but I quickly change it back to a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm good, today is a day to be happy."

"Okay, but you ever need someone talk to I am here for you" She said with a joy filled smile.

"Okay" I said trying hard to forget what I thought.

We walk around the guild hall. Mira showing me everything and telling me how things work around here. Once we were done with the tour around the guild I asked Mira a question.

"Why is the guild empty Mira?"

"Oh that is because everyone went to celebrate their win from the Grand Magic Games."

"Didn't that happen about a week ago?" I said a little confused.

"Yup, Fairy Tail is known for their partying."

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you go with them, not that I'm complaining."

"Well I had to keep watch on the guild and for newcomers like you. Actually they should be back by now?" Mira said with a finger on her chin while she was thinking.

"Well it looks like I came on a good day, didn't I" I said a little nervous. Look I might be a ball of excitement at times, but in reality I am a really shy person. I can't make friends on my own, I need someone to help me, but I accept anybody as a friend to the good or bad. Then I heard people coming._ 'Oh __no'_

"Sound like there back" Mira said then the doors flew open.

"We're baaack!" Someone yelled out.

I turned around and there they were, the Fairy Tail Wizards.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hope you guys like the prologue, and I like to thank you guys again for reading it. There are more chapters to come up.

**Chat Time**

Hey it looks like your going to meet your new guild mates in the next chapter, Kevin

**Kevin:** I hope I don't do anything embarrassing in front of them.

Don't worry Kevin they wont bite...well most of them wont. ***smirks***

**Kevin: **Wait what did you just say ***sweats and shakes***

***ignores*** By the way I will talk to the characters about the next chapter in the end.

**Kevin****: **Hey author do they bite?

***faceplams***

_Next Chapter:_ Being Welcomed to Fairy Tail


	2. Being Welcomed to Fairy Tail

**Kevin's POV~ At The Fairy Tail Guild**

I am freaking out. Everyone in the guild walked in, and started to look at me. All of them look at me with joyful smiles, which made me feel a little less nervous. Then I saw people move out of the way for someone. That someone was a short old man, and he walk up to me and Mira.

"Hello Master" Mira said. _'Oh, so he is Fairy Tail's Master'_ I thought in my head.

"Hello Mira" he said with a smile and turns towards me "and who is this?"

"He is Kevin Gryder, the newest member of Fairy Tail" Mira said squealing a little bit. "Well it is nice to meet you, Kevin. I am Master Makarov" he said as he offered a handshake. "Thank you" I said as I shook his hand.

He turns around to face the guild. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Kevin!" Everyone started to cheering.

"Yes a new member!"

"I wonder how strong he is!"

"Gray your clothes!". That last one was wired.

I could't help, but smile at everyone's happiness.

"This calls for a celebration for our new member!" Master yelled. _'Didn't they just come back from a week long party?'_ I guess they do like to party. And once again they started to cheer.

**Time Skip**

Now everyone is either drinking, eating, talking, or fighting. Mostly fighting. After dodging flying chairs and bottles, I walk up to Mira at the bar and ask for a frozen strawberry lemonade. My favorite drink in the world. As I am sitting waiting for my drink I could feel like someone walking up to me, so I turn around to see who it was. It was a girl with blonde hair and wearing white and blue clothes with golden lining.

"Hi, my name is Lucy" she said offering a handshake.

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Lucy" I said a little shy.

"So what do you think of the guild so far?" Lucy said sitting next to me.

"I will admit, I didn't expect the guild to be so hectic" I said looking at he the huge fight going on.

"Yeah, neither did I. When I first came to the guild there was a bigger fight than this going on. I nearly died out there and I wasn't part of the guild yet." Lucy said the last part sarcastically, which made me laugh.

"Here you go Kevin, one frozen strawberry lemonade" Mira said as she hands me my drink "Thank you Mira"

"Hey Kevin, you should meet some people in the guild now?" Mira said as I was sip my drink "O-okay" I said sounding like I was unsure of my answer. "Good. Hey Lucy, can you introduce Kevin to your team" she asked Lucy "Okay! Follow me Kevin" She gestured me to follow. I grabbed my drink and followed Lucy.

We walk up to two people fighting. One guy that had raven black hair like mine with no shirt on, and the other guy had pink hair and wore a white scarf. _'Is that his natural hair color?' _Next to them was a girl with scarlet red hair in armor siting and eating, what looks like, a strawberry cake.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said

"Hello Lucy" the scarlet said as she stopped eating and walks up to us. "Hello" Lucy said waving to her. "Kevin this is Erza"

"Nice to meet you Kevin. I am honored to have you be part of the g-" Erza said but got interrupted by something splatting. I look behind Erza and see that her cake fell on the floor. That is when everything got quite and I felt a very dark aura. I see that the aura is coming from Erza. Lucy then tugs on my shirt telling me to move back, which I do. _'What the heck is going on?' _I thought feeling a bit scared.

Erza then faces the guild. "Who did this?" She said in a dark and cold voice it brought chills down my spine. Everyone in the guild points at the raven and pink haired guys. They both pale in color as Erza turns towards them.

She raise her fist but stopped "I will let this slide today, we celebrate our new member." She said to them and they both sigh in relief. "But, expect your punishment tomorrow" they both nod cautiously and shaking in fear. Then everyone goes back to what they were doing, like nothing happened.

Erza turns back to me "Sorry that you had to see that, those two could be quite annoying" she apologize going back to her normal voice.

"I-Its okay" I said trying not to sound scared, which I fail miserably.

"Hey Lushe, did Natsu drop Erza's cake again?" Someone said. "Yup, like always" Lucy said to the person. I turned around to see who Lucy was talking to. No one was there but, Lucy and a blue haired cat on her shoulder... Wait.

"Lucy where did that cat come from and who were you talking to?" I said with confusion. "Oh Happy" she points at the cat who is named Happy.

"Happy? Why name him that?" I questioned Lucy. "Hey what's wrong with my name?" Happy said to me...wait what.

"D-did he just-?" "Talk, yes" Lucy finished my question and answered it for me.

"How?" I said still confused. Lucy was about to answer but Happy interrupted her "Because I am an Exceed!" I look back at Lucy, not even bothering to ask my next question.

"I will give you the short version. Exceed are cats from a different world that can talk and fly." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy says with his paw up.

"That is so cool" I said amazed. "Really?!" They both said in unison, Happy exclaiming and Lucy questioning.

"Yeah" I said. "Well, at least someone apprentice my presents" Happy said with his arms crossed and eyes closed facing away form Lucy. "Shut up cat" Lucy said sounding annoyed. "You don't have to be so mean Lucy" Happy said still facing away. "I am not being mean, your just being annoying!" Lucy retaliates. I couldn't help but laugh at their argument.

They continue their argument until Happy asks me a question "Hey Kevin, am I being annoying or is Lucy being mean?" They both look at me with their arms crossed expecting an answer. "Aaaa" I look at Erza to see if she could help me, but she already left. _'Please someone save me'_

"Hey Luce, stop being mean to Happy" someone said, averting their attention to them. _'Thank You Person!' _I shouted in my head. I saw that pinky was the one who said that.

"Natsu!" Happy cries, sprouting wings and flies to, who I think is, Natsu. _'So that's how he flies' _I thought. "Lucy was being mean to me again" he said hugging Natsu's face. "What!" Lucy shouted.

"Its okay Happy, don't let Lucy get to you" Natsu said comforting Happy. "I'm standing right here, you know!" Lucy yelled. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Hey flame brains, I wasn't done with you yet!" someone else yelled. It was that guy Natsu was fighting earlier. "What do you want now ice princess?" Natsu said annoyed. "I want payback for getting me in trouble for the cake that you dropped" he said putting emphasis on the "you".

"Are you saying that it was my fault snowman!" "Ya, it is pyro!" they both said budding heads. They kept on arguing and started fighting. "So, who are they?" I said to Lucy like nothing is happening. "The guy with pink hair is Natsu and the shirtless one is Gray." Lucy says also unfazed by them fighting.

Me and Lucy left Natsu and Gray to fight, so she could introduce me to everyone else.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

First chapter and school is already in the way, I can't wait for spring break. I can't let school get in the way. My next mission is destroy school. ***evil laugh*** By the way my other best friend was so kind enough to become my editor, so any mistakes it's her fault. ***hehehe***

**Chat Time**

Yay, Kevin you're making friends.

**Kevin: **Yeah and you were so worried.

Yes "I" was so worried.

**Kevin: **Was that sarcasm.

Yup. Thanks Lucy for helping.

**Lucy: **No problem. Natsu did the same for me.

**Happy: **She liiiikes him!

**Lucy: **Shut up cat! ***blush***

Hahahaha! Oh Kevin, you might want to get prepared for the next chapter

**Kevin: **Why?

Because

_Next Chapter: _First Day, First Battle


	3. First Day, First Battle

Sorry for not updating for a while, its just that I've been feeling sad...I found out that **Monty Oum **had died. You might of known him from Red vs Blue, RWBY, or Rooster Teeth. He was an awesome guy, he is one of the reason why I even started writing this story. He left so many people behind that loved him, his family, his friends, and us fans. I wanted to cry, but I knew that wouldn't do anything. I told myself if he were here, he would of told me to keep being my creative self and keep writing. So I dedicate this chapter to Monty. Sorry for making the mood kinda sad, but lets get back to the story.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kevin's POV~ At The Guild**

Now I know pretty much everybody in the guild, all thanks to Lucy. Now I was sitting in at a table talking with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Happy. Well excepted for Natsu who was eating a boat load of food. Erza had to got talk to the master about something. Then I met Juvia. She is...sweet, as long as you don't mess with her "Gray-sama".

"Hey Lucy have seen Carla? I want to give her this fish" Happy said showing Lucy a fish with a bow.

"Sorry Happy, she went to Fairy Hills with Wendy. Something about Wendy not doing your chores before we left" Lucy said.

"Who's Wendy and Carla?" I asked. "Carla is a girl Exceed that Happy is in _looove_ with" Lucy says trying to embarrass him.

"Shut it Lucy, at least I have somebody" Happy said in a knowing tone.

"Who says I don't?" Lucy said taking a quick glance at Natsu. Luckily nobody noticed... excepted for me. I sense a secret crush with these two.

(Sorry I just had to, NaLu is my third favorite ship in Fairy Tail)

"Love Rival!" Juvia said giving off a dark aura. "For the last time, I Do Not Like Gray!" Lucy shouted at Juvia.

"That's a lie, Love Rival, what isn't there to like about Gray-sama!" said Juvia giving Gray a tight hugged, while he tried to pry her off.

"So" I said getting back to my question "What about Wendy?" "Oh right, Wendy is a Dragon Slayer" Lucy said. "What, you guys have a forth Dragon Slayer?!" I said amazed.

"Yup she usually helps us out with her healing and enchantments, but she could kick butt too" Natsu said now finish with his food. "She is also around your age" Lucy adds.

"Good because the only young mages in the guild so far are me and Romeo" I said relieved.

Natsu starts to make some sniffing noises and look somewhere behind me. "Hey Wendy come and meet our new member!" Natsu yells.

Since Natsu sat a cross from me so I had to turn around. I turn and my eyes widened. She was running with her long blue hair flowing behind her, and she was wearing a multicolor dress with a triangle pattern.

_'Wow she so-' _"Ahh" she squealed as she tripped and fell on the floor. _'-just face planted on the ground' _I finished my thought and got up and ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down in to her.

**Wendy's POV ~ On the Streets of Magnolia**

I had finished my chores and was on my to the guild. It sounded louder than usually, like a party.

"Hey Carla, sounds like the guild is throwing another party" I said.

"Why am I not surprised. We are back for less than a day, and there already throwing party" Carla said unamused.

"Well maybe its a welcome home party?" I suggest. "For how convincing that sounds, I don't think that's the case?" Carla said deep in thought.

"What do you mean by that Carla?" I said a little confused.

"I don't know...but what I do know is that I sense misfortune in the near future" Carla said looking up at me. "Wonder whats going to happen?" I said as open the door to the guild.

Just as I thought, the guild was throwing a party. Then I hear Natsu call me. "Hey Wendy come and meet our new member!" Natsu and my friends were sitting at a table with someone that I assumed was the new member.

_'What?! We already have new member!" _I thought happily. I ran up to where they were. Then he turned and looked at me. "Ahh" I squealed as I tripped and face planted, so that's what Carla was telling me earlier._ 'Not a good first impression' _I thought feeling embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say.

I look up and see him kneeling down to me with a concerned look. He had messy raven black hair and a pair of black glasses to match. Which complimented his dark brown eyes.

I hadn't realize I was starring at him for a while. "I-i'm fine" I quickly said. "Here let me help you up" he said putting his hand out. I blush a little as I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

(I know cliché, deal with it)

"What did I tell you about running child in the guild?" Carla scold at me as she flew towards us.

"Sorry Carla, I just got excited to meet our new member" I apologized.

Carla then lands next to me and looks at the boy with glasses. "I take it that you're the new member" Carla says.

"That's me" he said turning his head showing us his guild mark on his neck. "The names Kevin, Kevin Gryder" he said, turning his head back.

"Nice to meet you Kevin. My name is Wendy Marvel and this is Carla" I greeted Kevin, showing Carla. _'His name sounds familiar, but I don't know why?'_

(I just now realized I am using Wendy's last name. I got my name from a story I wrote a few years ago, before I discovered Fairy Tail)

"Nice to meet you Wendy and you too Carla" Kevin said, greeting us back.

"Hey guys come and sit with us" Lucy said to us to come to their table.

We walked to their table, I sat next to Natsu who sat next to Lucy. On the other side, Kevin sat a cross from me with Gray and Juvia next to him. Happy and Carla where on the table.

"Carla! I got this fish for you" Happy said giving Carla a fish with a red bow.

"Thanks Happy, but you could have it" Carla said with an unsure tone. "Really Carla, thanks!" Happy said, then ate the fish.

"Can I charm a girl or what" Happy said proudly. "I'm pretty sure she was just dodging your gift" Lucy said.

"What do you know about girls, Lucy?" Happy asked knowingly.

"I know this might come as shock to you, but I'm a girl!" Lucy shouted and they both started to argue.

Me and Kevin both nervously laugh. "So Wendy, I heard the you are a Dragon Slayer" Kevin said. "Yeah, I am" I replied.

"What kind are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer" I replied back.

"So that means you eat...sky?" he asked.

I chuckled a bit at his question, since it was kind obvious. "Yup" I said with smile. He smiled back. Then a question crossed my mind.

"Hey Kevin, what's your magic?" I asked.

"Well my magic is hard to explain" he said scratching this head.

"Then show us, in a battle, you and me!" Natsu yelled. Making everyone go silent.

"Natsu! He's just a kid and he's new. Do you really want t-" "okay" Kevin said calmly, interrupting Lucy's protest. This made everyone silent again.

"Really?!" everybody at the table shouted. "Yeah, why not?" Kevin said, beginning to slurp his frozen drink.

"See Luce, Kevin is cool with it" Natsu whined to Lucy. Lucy sighed, knowing that Natsu wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Fine, but don't go ov-"

"Hear that Kevin, we can fight now!" Natsu shouted ignoring Lucy.

"Okay, let me just finish my frozen strawberry lemonade" Kevin said happily, returning to his drink.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front of the guild!" Natsu shouted running outside. News didn't take long to get around the guild. Most people were already outside waiting for the battle.

"Are you sure about this Kevin?" I asked concerned. "Positive" Kevin said, holding a thumbs up.

"Well I guess I'll meet you outside, good luck" I said, wishing him luck. "Arigatō" Kevin said, thanking me.

_'I wonder what the outcome will be?' _I thought as I walk to the front of the guild with Carla.

**Kevin's POV**

I watch as Wendy, Carla, and many others leave to the front. _'How am I going to fight Natsu? I don't know much about him, let alone how he fights' _I thought frustrated, as I drank the rest of my drink. Once finished I placed the now empty cup on the table. _'I am going to need help, but who knows Natsu well?'_

"Hey Kevin, good luck with your battle" Gray said, then started to walk outside. _'Perfect'_

"Hey Gray" I said, grabbing his attention. "Yeah"

I got up from my seat and walked up to Gray. "Well since I am going against an opponent I know nothing about, I was hoping that you could tell me a few things on how to fight Natsu?" I said.

"Since I am his rival, and I hate his guts, why not?" Gray said with a semi-evil smirk. Which I also did the same.

"So here is what I got on Natsu. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer, so fire attacks won't work on him. He fights more than he thinks, but makes up for it with his will power to win. He also gets more power for his anger. Natsu also has a Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Which is when he gets really powerful" Gray informed me.

"So he's an overpowered mage, who really wants to win, and not as bright as other people" I summarized what Gray said.

"Pretty much, but he does have a weakness. He is has really bad motion sickness" Gray reassured me.

"Good to know. Thanks Gray, its been a pleasure doing business with you" I said, giving Gray a simple handshake.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to kick Natsu's ass" Gray said smirking. Then out of the blue, Juvia tackles Gray to the ground.

"Gray-sama, why don't you let Juvia hold your hand?" Juvia whined. Gray tried to pry her off, but no luck, so he look at me for help.

_'Okay Juvia lets see how love crazy are you over Gray' _"Hey Juvia, do you want to take Gray's handshake from me?" I asked awkwardly, with the hand I shook Gray's hand out.

She looked at me for a second then my hand, and jumped up shook my hand furiously. "Thank you Kevin-kun!" Juvia said, nearly dislocating my shoulder.

"Your welcome Juvia" I said nervously, as she and Gray walked out. _'She is not crazy in love, she is insanely in love!' _I thought sighing.

_'Well looks like I am going to have my first battle now' _I thought as I walked out to the front of the guild.

**Battle POV~ At The Front Gate of the Guild**

(AKA Third Person)

Kevin walked out to the front of the guild, looking rather calm. At the front of the guild almost all the guild members stood there waiting for the up coming battle. Where Cana sat, there was a board with bets. Most bets were on Natsu to win. Which only caused Kevin to sighed in discouragement, but shook it off.

"Hey Natsu! You ready to fight or not?!" Kevin yelled at the crowed, not knowing where he was. This made everyone look at him. Then Natsu pushed people out of the way.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu said, with flames coming off him. "Then lets go" Kevin said rather serious.

The two positioned themselves giving each other a distance from one another, while everyone else made a ring around the two also distancing themselves. Natsu got in to battle position, while Kevin just stood there normally. Both having serious looks on their faces. Everyone was quiet, the crowed was waiting for the first move. Which they got.

Natsu plunged towards Kevin with a regular fist. He hit Kevin in the middle of his chest, but Natsu's fist went though him making a splashing sound. _'Water?' _Natsu thought confused, looking at his now soaked fist. Natsu was now behind, so he turned to see what had happened. Kevin had his back turned with a hole in his chest that had water around the edges. The "wound" slowly filled itself back to normal.

"You going easy on me Natsu or is that all you got?" Kevin taunted, his back still turned. "Either way, you got to do better than that to defeat me!" Kevin said turning around quickly, with his right hand swinging. "**_~Water Cane~_**" Kevin says making his right hand into a water-like whip aiming at Natsu. He quickly dodged Kevin's attack.

"I was gonna hold back, but looks like I don't have to!" Natsu said jumping towards Kevin. "**_~Fire Dragon's Iron Fist~_**" Natsu says engulfing his fist in flames. Kevin could of let the attack hit because it would of had the same outcome as last time, but he didn't.

"**_~Water Jigsaw~_**" Kevin says spinning into a cyclone of water, sucking Natsu into it. Natsu was then sent flying, but wan't finished. He put his hands together, one being a fist. "**_~Ice-Make: Slide~_**" Kevin says making a ice-slide that twisting upwards, catching Natsu.

"What the he-!" Natsu yelled, before his stomach started to grumble. Kevin watched as Natsu slid down the slide. As Natsu finally got to the end of the slide, he was really sick from his motion sickness.

"Give up" Kevin said cheerfully. Natsu slowly stood back up. "Not...gonna happen!" Natsu shouted, now engulfed in flames. Kevin smirked in pleasure, "Looks like the real battle starts now"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cliffhanger! I am very sorry for the very late update. Adding on to the death of one of my heroes, is school giving me a crap ton of homework, and my two-year-old brother needing all the attention in the world. But I did do late night writing for you.

**Chat Time**

**Kevin:** I am totally going to beat you Natsu!

**Natsu: **Yeah right! Your gonna win, when pigs fly

**Kevin: **Well cats can fly, so I am pretty sure there is a flying pig somewhere

**Natsu: **Ah crap I might of screwed myself?!

**Kevin:** I was just kidding Natsu...but then again

Okay this is clearly going nowhere, so I am just going to end it here

_Next Chapter: _Ending a Battle, Starting Questions


	4. Ending a Battle, Starting Questions

Sorry for a late update. Hey it is hard to write action scenes in words. Lets just get back to the fight.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Battle POV~ At The Front Gate of the Guild**

Kevin smirked in pleasure, "Looks like the real battle starts now."

Natsu smiled and rushed towards Kevin, so did he. Both had their fists raised, ready to attack the other. They met at the middle, but Kevin faked Natsu out and instead dodged his attack, going behind him. "**_~Ice-Make: Lance~_**" Kevin said making multiple ice-lances aimed at Natsu.

Natsu quickly turned around in time to dodge the lances. "**_~Fire Drago- ~_**" "I don't think so, **_~Water Lock~_**" Kevin said creating a water dome around Natsu, midway through his "Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu did not see that coming and tried to get out. "I am not done yet, **_~Ice-Make: Freeze~_**" Kevin said causing the dome of water to freeze into ice. The, solid, ice dome fell with a big thud. Kevin sighed exhausted and relaxed himself, having won the battle.

Until he heard a cracking sound. Kevin eyes widen in shock, the ice dome was cracking from Natsu's fire burning from the inside. _'He still has some fight in him?!' _Kevin thought, taking a few steps back. The ice dome broke revealing, a now mad, Natsu. "**_~Fire Dragon's...~_**" Natsu said inhaling. "**_~ROAR~_**" Natsu said breathing out fire, catching Kevin off guard. "**_~Water Nebula~_**" Kevin quickly said sending a beam of water at Natsu's fire. The two attacks collided, both were evenly matched.

Then Kevin's water seemed to run out, shocking himself. _'Crap! I used it too much' _Kevin thought facing a wildfire coming towards him. "**_~Ice-Make: Shield~_**" Kevin said making an ice shield in front of him. _'It won't hold for long, better think of something fast' "_**_~Ice-Make: Floor~_**" Kevin said making the ground under Natsu into ice. Causing Natsu to slip and fall, laying flat on his back.

Natsu's anger grew making him catch fire, causing the ice to melt under him. Natsu stood up looking quite mad. Natsu rushed towards Kevin. "**_~Fire Dragon's Claw~_**" Natsu said jumping, igniting his feet going for a kick. Kevin quickly brought his hands together. "**_~Ice-Mak- ~_**" Kevin said, but his magic stopped midway. _'Crap!' _Natsu kicks Kevin in the stomach, sending him flying. Kevin landed on his front side. He picked himself up, one of his hands on his stomach. Natsu's attack hit him hard. _'Looks like I have to use mine' _Kevin thought.

Kevin put his hand in front of him, both having a blue glow. Natsu notice his action and started to rush him again. Kevin created a magic circle, that was different shades of blue. "**_~Shooting Stars~_**" Kevin said summoning glowing blue star like projectiles out of the magic circle. Natsu kept running, dodging the projectiles at the same time. Natsu then jump up. "**_~Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang~_**" Natsu said setting one of his hands ablaze, heading towards Kevin.

Kevin saw the attack coming, he brought one of his hands up. "**_~Star Defence~_**" Kevin said creating a big blue shiny ( 2-D ) star between him and Natsu. His attack was stopped by this, making him retreat back. Only to come running back, but with a regular fist up. This caught Kevin off guard again, quickly pulling his hand down from the air in front of him. This also pulled down the star in front of him. Natsu made contact the star. "**_~Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow~_**" Natsu said making flames burst out of his elbow, giving his fist more force. This made the star break. Kevin quickly crossed his arms in front of him, to try and shield himself. Natsu's punch made Kevin skid back, but without losing his balance.

"Something not right here?" Gray said to himself, on the sidelines. "What do you mean Gray?" Lucy said behind him.

"Kevin is not using his Ice Make Magic or Water Magic anymore" Gray said suspiciously.

"Maybe it takes too much magic, that's why he doesn't want to use them right now?" Wendy said over hearing them. "I guess, but the last time he used them they stopped midway" Gray said confused. _'What are you hiding?' _Gray thought looking at Kevin. Natsu and Kevin haven't moved since the last attack.

"Oh Gray-sama, you're so cute when you're confused" Juvia said, with hearts in her eyes. Everyone in the conversation sweat dropped.

The two stood in silence. "Now, are you gonna give up?" Natsu said, mocking what Kevin said earlier (last chapter). Kevin chuckled at Natsu's words. "Well like you said, not gonna happen. **_~Star Plates~_**" Kevin said flinging his arms forward, creating shiny blue star like platforms floating around, pointing in different directions. Natsu was confused on what was happening. "**_~Star Speed~_**" Kevin said zooming fast with a blue glow around him. He bounced off the platforms hitting Natsu, like a human pinball.

After doing enough damage to Natsu, Kevin went up above him. "**_~Cosmetic Crater~_**" Kevin said with his fist glowing a bright blue. He headed straight down toward Natsu, making contact with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kevin was still above Natsu. He blocked Kevin's attack with only his forearm. Kevin was shocked how easily Natsu blocked his attack. Natsu quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and threw him forward. Kevin was able to land on his feet with ease. Kevin looked back at Natsu, only to freeze in fear. Natsu was anger with flames, but not just flames, lighting too. _'So this is Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode' _Kevin thought in fear and amazement.

Natsu suddenly jumped up. "**_~Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame~_**" Natsu said with a huge lighting fireball coming towards Kevin. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled in fear for Kevin. Kevin stood there with wide eyes as the attack came, but snapped back into reality. "**_~Star Reborn~_**" Kevin said with a bright blue flash of light before Natsu's attack hit him. A huge explosion of fire and lighting was made where Kevin stood.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray yelled as he ran to punch Natsu to ground. "Sorry I-" Natsu said, but got interrupted by the sound of fire being sucked up, but it wasn't Natsu who was doing it. It was actually Kevin sucking up all the flames and even lightning that Natsu fired.

Kevin finished with a sigh, then glared at Natsu. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Kevin shouted, crossing his arms.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

At school I had to write a story and we had to make characters, so being the shipper I am I put **Levy Redfox**. Its cannon, I know it. I'm such a weirdo or just a massive shipper or both.

**Chat Time**

**Lucy: **What just happened?

**Gray: **Kevin just kicked Natsu's ass

**Kevin: **Hehe

**Natsu: **I was going easy on him

**Gray: **Sure Natsu

**Natsu: **Want to go stripper?!

**Gray: **Why not, flame-brains?! ***buds heads with Natsu***

Not. In. The. Chat Room. ***dark aura***

**Natsu and Gray: **AYE! ***sweats in fear***

Thank you ***smiles***

**Lucy: **Author scary ***whispers to Kevin***

**Kevin: *nods***

What was that? ***glares***

**Lucy and Kevin: **Nothing!

Good

_Next Chapter: _Second Star Magic


	5. Second Star Magic

Spring Break...was so bad. I had two weeks off. The first week was good, in that I did nothing, but the second week was terrible. First my parents and my sister were going to a cruise for the week without me. Which meant that I would have to stay home alone with my baby brother, and my mom told me that my grandma would come and take care of us. Then the worst thing happens on the first day...MY INTERNET STOPS WORKING. Which meant no YouTube, no Wattpad, and no Anime. And nobody was here to fix, so I had to live with it for the rest of the week. Sorry for taking so long to update, but anyways here is the next chapter.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Normal POV ~ At the Front Gates of the Guild**

Kevin ate all the flames and lightning that Natsu fired. He sighed, then glared at Natsu. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Kevin shouted, crossing his arms in anger.

Everyone looked at Kevin with wide eyes and disbelief. "What are you guys staring at me for?" Kevin asked.

"H-how did you do that?" Lucy stuttered. "Do what?" Kevin said confused.

"You ate Natsu's fire?!" Happy shouted in disbelief. " I just used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to eat it" Kevin said, as if it was an everyday thing.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded. "Whats going on here?" Erza said. Everyone tensed up, from the almighty Titania showing up out of nowhere. "Wow Erza, you just missed the most awesome fight between Natsu and Kevin!" Happy said with no concern for Natsu's life.

"A fight" Erza said coldly. "Uh huh, there were huge explosions, magic left and right, and Natsu nearly burned Kevin to a crisp!" Happy informed Erza about the battle, while Natsu sweated buckets in the background.

Erza's dark aura started to show. "Is this true Natsu?" Erza said in a dark tone. "Y-yes" Natsu stuttered. Erza clenched her fists getting ready to kill.

"Its okay Erza" Kevin said happily, causing Erza to snap back to reality. "It was actually kinda fun, and it was nice to also fight one of your guild's strongest too" Kevin said with a joyful voice, ending with a smile.

"Well as long as you had fun, I guess it is okay with me" Erza said a little hesitant and unsure of her response. Everyone look shocked by how Kevin was able to calm down Erza so easily.

"May I ask who won?" Erza asked Kevin. "It kinda ended in a draw" Kevin said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. You must be a skilled to have ended up in a tie with Natsu?" Erza said. "Well, not exactly" Kevin said, scathing the back of his head. She raised a brow, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I guess its time to explain myself. Maybe I should start with the magic I use." Kevin said, more to himself.

"I use a magic called Second Star Magic" Kevin informed the guild.

"Second Star Magic? I've never heard of that kind of magic before" Levy said, a little embarrassed because she knows everything. "I don't blame you" Kevin reassured Levy, "It's Lost Magic."

Everyone gasped at those words. "Why are you guys so surprised? Your guild has four Dragon Slayers for crying out loud" Kevin chuckled at their reaction.

"Sorry Kevin, I wasn't expecting you to hold such power" Erza apologized. "I'll take that as a compliment" Kevin said with a smile.

"So Kevin" Natsu said, grabbing his attention. "How did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu said with a serious look.

Kevin paused for a second then spoke "From you Natsu." Natsu was confused by this, then Kevin continued. "And I learned Ice Maker Magic from Gray and Water Magic from Juvia." Even more confusion was sent to the guild.

"Juvia is confused, shes never told Kevin-kun that she even uses Water Magic, nor has she taught him how to use it" Juvia said. "And I never taught you either, and you were also using the style that I use too" Gray continued.

Kevin chuckled, "I'm just pulling your leg, I just copied your magics" Everyone made a long 'oh' sound finally getting a legit answer.

"So you can copy people's magic too" Romeo said. "Yup, watch" Kevin said focusing his magic energy. "**_~Star Reborn~_**" Kevin with the same flashing blue light from earlier (Last Chapter). After the light vanished, Kevin pulled up a fist. Then a fire appeared, but not just any fire. A fire that changed colors.

"Hey that's Rainbow Fire Magic!" Romeo shouted in amazement. (I think that's what his magic is called) "Yup hope you don't mind if I use it?" Kevin said turning the fire to a yellow color. "Hey Natsu, catch" Kevin said throwing the yellow flames a Natsu. 'Wait, does he know that yellow is the smelly fire' Romeo thought, but it was too late Natsu already ate the fire.

"Ah, that tasted horrible!" Natsu shouted in disgust. "That's what you get for nearly burning me to a crisp" Kevin said with a mischievous grin.

"So you can copy any magic, Kevin?" Romeo asked. "Well no. It's more complicated than that. One thing is that the magic that I'm trying to copy must be in my level of magic power" Kevin said.

"And item type magic is out of the question because I need said item to use the magic" Kevin added.

"So it's like Lucy's Gemini" Wendy said. "Gemini? You mean a Celestial Spirit?" Kevin questioned.

"Yup, why don't you show him Luce?" Natsu asked. "Um okay" Lucy said, picking up one of her many Zodiac Keys.

"_**~Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!~**_" Lucy said summoning the Celestial Spirit Gemini.

"Wow a real Celestial Spirit" Kevin said amazed. "What may we do for you Lucy?" Gemini asked. "Nothing really, I just wanted to show you to Kevin" Lucy said.

"Wow they're so small" Kevin said, "so they can also copy magic?"

"We can do more than just that" Gemini said as a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared showing another Kevin. "Wow you can even copy the person" Kevin said looking at his double.

"Yup" Gemini said as Kevin to Kevin. "Wow Lucy you have a really cool spirit" Kevin complimented Lucy. Before Lucy could thank Kevin back Gemini transformed into Lucy...in a bath towel.

"Why thank you Kevin" Gemini said as Lucy. "Ahhh! Change back! Change back!" Lucy pleaded as most of the guys in the guild cheered as others laughed at the sight.

Gemini laughed and changed back to their regular selves still laughing. "Okay I've had enough embarrassment for one day" Lucy said depressed as she closed Gemini's gate.

'We feel sorry for you Kevin' Gemini thought sadly as they disappeared to the Celestial World.

"Do they always make fun of you Lucy" Kevin laughed out. "On a good day" Lucy said as everyone laughed again.

"Hey Kevin where did you learn your magic?" Erza asked as the laughter died down. Kevin paused to think. "My dad, Mest Gryder" Kevin responded causing most of the guild to go to silence. Kevin noticed the sudden silence.

"Did I say something wrong" Kevin asked. "Y-your father is Mest" Wendy said in shock. "Yeah, why did you know him" Kevin asked confused.

"Yeah that was the guy who disguised himself as one of us at Tenrou Island" Gray said. "What! When did this happen!" Kevin shouted. "Seven years ago" Mira answered.

'Impossible! Seven years ago he-' "Aren't you forget that Mest Gryder was his fake name" Carla informed, interrupting Kevin thought. "Yes his real name was Doranbolt" Erza said.

"Doranbolt?" Kevin said confused. "Yeah, hes one of those of those bastards from the Magic Council" Gajeel said, then Levy elbows him for his foul language. He only grunts in response.

"Why would he disguise himself as one of you guys" Kevin questioned. "They wanted to collect dirt on Fairy Tail" Lily said.

"Wow, the council must really like you guys" Kevin said sarcastically. Everyone sweatdropped with a nervous laugh.

"Well at least you kicked some ass Kevin" Gray said, as he ruffled Kevin's hair. "Hey! Stop that" Kevin said, as he push Gray hand away. He pouted at his hair was all messed up. Juvia stared at the two with wide eyes.

"Hey Gray why is Juvia staring at us like that?" Kevin whispered to him. "I don't know" he whispered back.

'Same raven black, same cuteness, and same magic as Juvia and Gray-sama. He's perfect' Juvia thought. "Gray-sama! Lets adopt him" Juvia said, as she hugged Kevin.

"Why do I have to do it?!" Gray shouted, with a slight blush. "Really that's the problem!" Kevin shouted back finally getting out of Juvia's grasp.

"And for god's sake put some clothes on!" Kevin continued. "Ahh! Why does this happen?" Gray said, looking for his clothes.

Everyone laughed at the scene those three were making. "Hey everyone lets just get back to the guild and party!" Cana shouted, with beer in both hands. Everyone quickly rushed back to the guild to party again.

"Wow they really like to party" Kevin chuckled, as he walked back to the guild.

**~Time Skip~**

**Kevin's POV ~ At the Streets of Magnolia**

It was getting dark, so me and Lucy left together to our homes. While we were talking we found out that we live at the same apartment complex. I live at the left window on the second floor in front of the building and she lives at the right one.

(I think that's where her apartment is. Well I don't care, it is what it is, and I say what it is.)

It was kind of funny when I mentioned how much we have to pay for rent because I pay 60,000 jewels while Lucy pays 70,000 jewels. Well I thought it was funny, Lucy looked like she was going to kill someone. My guess is that it is the landlady, but her and I both know that is not going to happen...she scares me.

When me and Lucy got to our apartments, we said our goodbyes and went inside our apartments. I am so beat from the party and the battle with Natsu, so I just went straight to bed. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, which may or may not have the Fairy Tail emblem on it. Hey, I've been dreaming of joining the guild for a really long time now, don't judge. I brush my teeth and was about to go to bed when I hear someone scream. 'Was that Lucy?' I slowly walk to my front door and open it. I pop my head out the door to see if anyone was there. I then hear people talking.

I approach Lucy's apartment and knock on the door. "Hey Lucy, you alright?" I said a little concerned. "I'll get it" someone said with some what of a pitch voice. 'That voice sounds familiar' I thought as the door opened.

"Oh hey Kevin, how did you get here to Lucy's so fast?" Happy questions. "Because I live across from Lucy" I said as I pointed at my apartment. "Ooh hey Lucy, how come you didn't invite Kevin to your party?" Happy questions Lucy, as he lets me in. 'What? Lucy is having a party and didn't invite me. Its because I am new isn't it' I thought feeling betrayed.

"How does you guys breaking into my apartment, equal me throwing a party?!" Lucy shouts at Happy. 'Oh so its not an actual party' I thought feeling kinda dumb for believing that Lucy would leave me out of the fun.

The ones that were "invited" were Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. They were all around Lucy's apartment. Gray was sitting on a sofa chair in his boxers. Erza sitting on a chair without her armor drinking some tea. She looks less threatening with her normal clothes on, but if I were to say that I probably get my ass kicked. And Natsu and Happy were going through Lucy's stuff while she yelled at them. Lucy looked like she was about to go to bed because she had pink PJs on.

'Oh crap I am still wearing my Fairy Tail shirt. I better leave befor-' '"Hey Kevin, what's that on your shirt?" Gray said. I quickly cross my arms trying my best to cover the shirt. "N-nothing, why do you care?" I stutter in embarrassed. "Because it has the emblem on it" he said, with a knowing smirk. "Shut up, at least I am wearing a shirt!" I shouted. 'Good come back'

"What do you mean?" Gray said not knowing he is half-naked. "Gray your clothes" I said facepalming. He then shrieks and quickly looks for his clothes. I smirked because I won the argument.

"Haha Kevin you got him good" Natsu laughs giving me a high five. "Shut up you pyro" Gray said, as finished putting his clothes on.

"What'd you say ice princess!" Natsu yells at Gray. "You heard me!" Gray yelled at Natsu, now budding heads. 'Here we go again' I haven't known those two long, but I know they fight a lot.

"Hey! There is no fighting in my home!" Lucy shouted at the two. "Don't worry Lucy. I got this" I said as I approached Erza.

"Hey Erza weren't you supposed to punish Natsu and Gray for dropping your cake?" I said with an innocent voice. Erza put her tea down. "Ah yes Kevin thank you for reminding me" she said, as she grabbed the two and went outside. Leaving me and Lucy alone hearing screams and crushing sounds from the outside.

They came back with a whole lot of cuts and bruises. Wow its my first day and I already lead my friends to danger.

"How did you guys even become a team" I said wondering how on earth this group of wizards came together.

"Well its a long story" Lucy said.

"I got all night" I said enthusiastically.

Then they told me all about the fun adventures they had together. Well mostly fun, there were a few bad moments in their stories. They really are an awesome bunch.

After They finished their stories I said good bye and went back to my apartment. Started thinking of how many awesome adventures I am going to have. I went to bed and I slowly fell asleep.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

OMG this was a long chapter, but hey it has been three weeks since from my last update. Late night writing just for you readers.

**Chat Time**

**Kevin:** I can't wait until I get to go to my first adventure

Neither can I

**Kevin:** Are there any coming up author?

Oh yeah, just wait

~Sorry I don't know what to call the next chapter yet :/ ~


	6. Kevin's Family

Yeah I just started school testing...I going to fail. I hope my teachers don't give me homework, I swear if they do. I also had some writers block for the beginning so bear with me. At that, lets get on with the story.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Wendy's POV ~ At the Guild**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kevin yelled in anger. "I'm sorry!" Lucy shouted back, being chased by Kevin. While the rest of the guild tried to catch Kevin.

"Well that escalated quickly" Carla said, a bit surprised. "You're telling me" I said in disbelief.

**~Flashback~**

I was sitting at one of the many tables of the guild, with Carla. I was eating some eggs and toast, and Carla was eating the same. It was morning so not many people were at the guild yet.

"Do you think we should go on a job today Carla?" I asked. "Hmm" was her response. Which meant she was sensing something in the future.

"What is it Carla?" I asked. "I'm not sure, all i'm getting is that a great anger is coming" she said confused. "Anger?" I repeated.

"Hey Mira" I hear someone familiar say. I look to see that is was Kevin.

It's been a few weeks since he's joined the guild. And he seems to have fit in with the guild pretty easily. Even be friends with the not-so-friendly members of Fairy Tail, but I still have yet to figure him out. I mean he is a really nice person. But he is like a coin, two different sides to him, or should I say many sides. Kevin has many personalities to him. I still have yet to find out which is the real him.

"Hey Wendy" Kevin greeted me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hey Kevin" I greeted back. He was holding a plate of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a drink, most likely his frozen strawberry lemonade. He's like Erza and her strawberry cake.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, smiling. "Sure" I said, smiling back.

"How have you two been?" he asked. "We've been fine, thank you very much" Carla answered, kinda rudely. Kevin pouted at her response. I don't know why but they don't seem very fond of each other.

"You know one of these days you are going to like me" Kevin said, hopeful. "Humph, that will be the day" Carla said, looking away from Kevin. _'Here we go again.'_

"Geez, do you have to be so suborn" Kevin said annoyed. "I beg your pardon" Carla said, annoyed as well. "Oh nothing, just enjoying my eggs" Kevin said in a happy tone, not in a fearful way, more like mocking. Carla then glared at him. _'I need to do something' _I thought, think of something to break their little feud.

"So Kevin, um, how are you doing?" I asked nervously, not really knowing what to say. "I'm doing fine. I made enough money to pay for rent this month, but I'm getting so tired of doing small jobs" Kevin whined.

"Then why don't you take on a bigger job?" I suggested. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff yet, and I'm still a newbie" Kevin said.

"Then why are you complaining?" Carla said, annoyed. "Carla" I said, trying to make her stop. "It's fine. I know I shouldn't be complaining about this" Kevin said, then rests his chin in his hand, turning his direction towards the guild. _'He's doing it again' _I smile at the thought. In these past few weeks, I've learned that Kevin likes to observe things. These are the very few times where he is quiet and completely oblivious of the outside world. He sometimes doesn't even notice he is doing until someone calls out to him.

_'I wonder what he's looking at?'_ I thought turning towards the direction he's looking at. Wow, I didn't noticed that most everyone is here now . I follow Kevin's eyes, and stop on Alzack and Bisca playing with Asuka.

Their a really happy family. I look back at Kevin. His face had a blank expression, but then a faint smiles shows when Asuka laughs. _'Now that I think about it, I don't know anything about Kevin's family?' _I question myself.

I was about to ask him, but Natsu interrupted me.

"Hey Kevin lets have a rematch!" Natsu shouted, breaking Kevin out his trance. Natsu has been nonstop asking Kevin for a rematch since their last battle ended in a draw.

Kevin sighed in annoyance. "Natsu, I have no idea how many times I've told you this, but no."

"Come on Kevin just one more battle" Natsu whined. Kevin just ignored him and kept on eating.

"Oh come on Natsu, leave the poor kid alone" Lucy said. "Fine" Natsu said in defeat, crossing his arms. And walked away, probably to get some food.

"Thanks Lucy" Kevin said. "What are friends for?" Lucy said, putting her hand on the table to lean on. Lucy's hand accidentally knock over Kevin's drink on the floor.

"Oops, sorry" Lucy apologized. Kevin stared at his now spilled drink. "Ah, Kevin?" I said concerned. I noticed some kind of darkness coming off of Kevin.

"Y-you dropped m-my frozen strawberry l-lemonade" Kevin stuttered, as his darkness grew.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kevin yelled in anger. "I'm sorry!" Lucy shouted back, now being chased by Kevin. The rest of the guild saw this and quickly tried to catch Kevin.

"Well that escalated quickly" Carla said, a bit surprised. "You're telling me" I said in disbelief.

**~End of Flashback~**

After a few minutes of chasing Kevin, Elfman was able to grab on to Kevin's hoodie. Lucy was finally able to stop as Kevin kept on running even though Elfman held him in place.

"LET ME GO SO I COULD END HER!" Kevin yelled. "Is that really necessary?" Lucy said.

"I swear, you over react over the smallest things" Carla said annoyed, once again.

"Shut it Aiko!" Kevin shouted. He quickly realized what he said, bringing him back to his scenes. Everyone looked confused about what Kevin said.

"Who's Aiko?" I asked Kevin. Kevin smiled a little hearing that. "My little sister" Kevin grinned.

"You have a sister?" Levy said, interested. "Yeah, she's five" Kevin said.

"Aiko, that means 'beloved child' " Levy smiled at the meaning. "Yeah, she sure is" Kevin smiled.

"This is the first time I've heard anything about your family, Kevin" Lily said.

"Is-? Elfman you can let go of me now" Kevin asked Elfman, still being held on to. "But holding things is manly!" Elfman shouted.

"No its not, and its actually kind of annoying" Kevin stated, making Elfman let him go.

"Thank you. Now where was I. Oh, is it really?" Kevin continued. "Yup, you've only told us your sister's and father's names" Lily reminded him.

"Oh sorry" Kevin nervously laughed. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well first, tell me why did you call me by your sister's name" Carla asked.

"Oh, when I would get mad she would always say I would over react over the smallest things, so I always told her to 'shut it'. Oh and sorry about that" Kevin explained, apologizing to Carla.

"What's your family like?" Cana asked, more people getting into the conversation. Kevin smiled once again, "Where do I begin? Well I should also say I have a mom too. Her name is Hiromi" Kevin answered.

"That means 'generous beauty' " Levy explained. "Well don't you know your name meanings?" Kevin teased.

"Anyways, my mom is an amazing cook and always made me my favorite drink. She can read me like a book, there is no hiding things from her. She doesn't use magic though, but my dad is another story. He loves the thought of magic. He searches above and beyond all things magic, so much as requiring the lost magic of the Second Star. He also wears glasses like me. He wanted to join a guild, but then he meant my mom and the rest is history" Kevin said, not once losing his smile.

"Wow she's a cook! You think she will make us something?" Happy said. "Is that all that you heard?" Kevin questioned playfully.

"What about Aiko?" I asked.

"Oh, how could I forget about Aiko? She is a little brat, but we do have our little brother-and-sister moments. One moment we could be fighting, then the next we could be talking about our day, and vice versa. Now that I think about it, she was probably the most sad to see me leave" Kevin chuckled at the thought.

"Kevin mind me asking? Why did you leave them?" Erza asked.

"Its always been a dream of mine to go on adventures and be apart of a guild. It wasn't until a few months ago when I actually wanted to live my dream. My mom and sister were against the idea, but my dad stood by me. We finally convinces them to let me go and have my adventure" Kevin said.

He smiled, but I sensed some sadness from it. He then looked at the clock, "Oh shoot! I have to deliver something in thirty minutes! See you guys later!" Kevin shouted, running out of the guild.

_'Why would he be sad about talking about his family' _I thought, _'Could it be that he is homesick'_. "Hey Wendy what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Its nothing, its just that...Kevin looked sad when he smiled" I stated. "Yeah I noticed too" Lucy said.

"Could it be that he is homesick?" I asked Lucy. "Maybe...Hey why don't we bring his family to the guild?" Lucy suggested.

"That is a great idea, but we don't know where they live" I sadly said. "Don't worry, I have my ways" Lucy smirked.

"Okay?" I said confused. "Wendy I found a job for us to do" Carla said, holding a job request.

"Sorry bu-" "Its okay Wendy I could do this myself" Lucy reassured me. "Okay Lucy" I smiled and left with Carla to the job. _'I can't wait to meet Kevin's family'_.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Worst day of my life. First, I wake up with a cut on my lip, I have no idea how that happened. Then later throw up, again I have no idea how that happened. I felt better after that, so I went to school anyways. Once I got there my friend told me if I brought my algebra book today. I completely forgot to bring it, so I have to turn it in on my own time now. I then later trip and fell in front of everybody, which was embarrassing. Then I get to my English class and remember that we still have testing today. I literally answered two questions on both my English and Math test. Now it was lunch, I was sitting with my friends, and some bastard decides to throw some yogurt, mixed with milk and nuts, in my direction. It got all over the right side of me and my backpack. I cleaned myself off and head to my next class. I was so done with this day. Waiting for the door to open, I decide to lean against the wall. I miss judge the distance between me and the wall and hit my head. Finally the school day ended and got home to some fast food to eat. While eating I somehow dipped my hand in ranch dressing. Yeah I'm an idiot. Later I decide to clean my backpack, which I can't put in the washing machine because reasons. As I'm cleaning it, the soap's scent started to mix with the smell of yogurt and milk, and now it started to smell like glue. I didn't even care at this point, so just dealt with it. Finally it was the end of the day, and I was using my phone. I saw my horoscope app, which I just have for the fun of it, and read it and it basically says to _'lay low today'_. I nearly threw my phone. So that was the worst day of my life...I should have stayed home.

**Chat Time**

**Lucy:** Wow that was a pretty bad day

**Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Happy:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lucy:** Quit it you four! You shouldn't laugh!

**Natsu:** Who ***breaths*** dips their hand in ***breaths*** ranch! ***laughs***

**Gray:** No who ***breaths*** hits their head on a wall their ***breaths*** trying to leaning against! ***laughs***

**Juvia:** Juvia doesn't think Gray-sama should laugh at Author like that?

**Happy:** Author must of smelled funny after that yogurt fell on him!

**Carla:** Watch what you're saying tom-cat

**Gajeel:** The best part was the horoscope! ***laughs***

**Levy:** Gajeel be careful, Author migh-

***sinister laugh*** You think it's funny huh? ***creepy smile*** Don't forget who has the power in this world, now lets have some fun.

**Natsu: *kisses Lucy***

**Gray: *kisses Juvia***

**Gajeel: *kisses Levy***

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy: *mad blushes***

**Juvia: *faints***

**Happy:** Hey what about me Author?

Look in your bag

**Happy: *looks in bag*** NOOOO! My fish!

Don't you dare laugh at me again, unless you want me to do something worse. ***smirk***

_Next Chapter: _Secrets


	7. Secrets

Sorry for the long wait I've been having some writer's block and school is a pain right now, can't wait for summer. But hey, here is a new chapter for you guys.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Lucy's POV ~ Lucy's Apartment**

I open my door to my apartment and close it behind me.

"Finally I'm home" I said exhausted. It's nearly the middle of the night and I'm so tired. Natsu and Happy wouldn't stop bugging me all day.

I walk to my bed and drop myself on to it. I was about to go to sleep when I realized there was a big lump in my bed.

_'You've got to be kidding me. Why do they always have to break into MY home and sleep in MY bed?' _I thought angrily. I got up and pulled off the covers and low and behold, a sleeping Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Happy! What are you two doing in my bed!?" I yelled.

"Lucy can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Happy sleepily said, while Natsu just slept away. "You're kidding me right?" I said through my clenched teeth. No response.

"That's it" I lifted the mattress up making the two idiots fall to the ground. "Ow Lucy that hurt" Natsu whined, rubbing his head.

"Well that's what you get for breaking into someone else's home" I scolded the two.

"We didn't break in, you left the window open" Natsu said.

"Same thing!" I shouted. "Lucy you should yell at your guests" Happy scolded me.

"You're gonna be lucky if you see another day cat" I hissed. "Scary" Happy said, hiding behind Natsu.

I sighed in defeat, "Can you guys just leave?"

"But your bed is comfortable, Luce" Natsu whined. "Well then get your own!" I yelled from all the excuses they give me, so they seem like they did nothing wrong.

_'This has been a bad day. First I fell out of bed. Then misplaced my keys, which took an hour to find, and that got me in some trouble with Aquarius. Later there was a chip on the heel of my shoe, that I got on the way to the guild. Which made me trip and knock Kevin's drink off, and-' _"Oh that's right!" I blurted out, remembering about mine and Wendy's surprise for Kevin.

"Whats right?" the two idiots said. "I forgot that me and Wendy are going to surprise Kevin by bringing his family over to the guild" I told the two as I look through my keys.

"Why?" Happy asked. "Because he looked sad when he was talking about them in the morning, and me and Wendy thought that he was maybe homesick" I said finally getting out Gemini's Gate Key, "And our first step is to find out where they live. "**_~Open Gate of the Twins! Gemini!~_**."

"Hello Miss Lucy" Gemi and Mini said in unison. "Why did you go to Gemini for information, isn't that Crux's job?" Happy questioned. "Well yeah, but Crux's information is limited to Celestial Spirits and their owners, not anything else" I answered.

"Then why Gemini?" Happy asked. "Because if you remember Gemini turned into Kevin on his day, which they also copied Kevin's memories, right Gemini?" I said proudly of my genius plan. "A-ah" is all the twins said. "Gemini?" I said confused, "Don't tell me that you can't remember Kevin's memories?"

"No, it's just..." the two then turned into Kevin, "What do you want to know?" they said with a sad expression on "Kevin's" face.

"Okay? Where does Kevin's family live?" I said suspiciously. They slightly flinch from my question. _'Why are they acting like this?'_.

"They lived in a village called Darnell" they slightly hesitated to said. "Darnell, never heard of that place before. Maybe I could get Levy-chan to show me where-" "I wouldn't bother trying to look for it" the twins interrupted."Why?" I questioned.

"Because the village burn down seven years ago"

We all started at Gemini with wide eyes. "What do you mean it burned down?" I said in disbelief. "I'm sorry Lucy, but Kevin didn't want to tell anyone else about this in the first place. Please respect Kevin's secrecy" they said politely.

"But why would he-" "Hey Lucy you home?!" someone outside the door called. "It's Kevin" Natsu said getting up to open the door. Kevin has some explaining to do.

**Kevin's POV**

"Hey Lucy you home?!" I called outside her apartment. I only waited a few moments when Natsu open the door.

"Natsu? Did you break into Lucy's apartment again?" I scolded him, knowing full well that Lucy doesn't like it when he breaks into her home.

"I didn't break in, the window was open" Natsu argued. I sighed, "You're hopeless. Anyway, is Lucy here?" I asked. "Yeah I'm here, you can come in!" Lucy called out.

As I entered Lucy's apartment Natsu closes the door, and I saw that Happy was here too. "What did need Kevin?" Lucy asked. This is going to be embarrassing, but I have no choices. "U-um, do you have the, ah spare key that I gave you to my apartment? I lost the other"I stuttered. Dammit I could feel my face getting red from embarrassment.

"Yeah I do" she got up and went to the shelf above the chimney, "You know you should probably figure out that whole losing-your-key situation. This is the third time this week" Lucy said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Here you go" Lucy said handing me my key. "Thanks Lucy, and I'll give you another spare tomorrow" I informed. "Something tells me that you're going to want to keep that" Lucy argued. I sweat dropped knowing that might be true.

"Well night then" I said, walking out waving goodbye. "Hey Kevin wait" Lucy said, sounding concerned. I stopped, "Hey what's up?" I asked. There was silence in the room. _'The atmosphere feels different now. What's going on?'_

"Where does your family live Kevin?" Lucy asked. I slightly finch, but quickly recover. "A place called Isla Village" I lied, with a fake smile. I can't let them know where I used to truly live.

"Oh, anything else?" She asked. "No" I said. _'I don't want to keep going, too_ _many bad memories are coming back already.' _

"Oh, okay well bye then" Lucy said waving goodbye. "Bye guys" I said waving back.

I walk out the door and close it behind me. I stood there for a few moments thinking about the fact that I just lied to my own friends. I don't know why, but I'm such a good liar.

"I'll tell them one day" I told myself. I went to my apartment to sleep and hope that no one asks anymore questions about my past.

**Lucy's POV**

"I can't believe that he lied to us" I said in disbelief.

"I barely saw that a lie, he is really good at this" Natsu said shocked.

"What else is he lying about?" I wondered. "Kevin" Happy said concerned.

"I'll talk to him about this, tomorrow" I stated, walking to open the door for Natsu and Happy. I need some alone time to think about what I am going to say.

"Are you sure that he will talk though?" Happy argued, outside the door. "Lets hope so" I reassured him, closing the door.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry for the long wait, again. Life has been really mean to me about writing time.

**Chat Time**

**Happy:** Author can you tell us why Kevin is lying to us

As Gemini said please respect Kevin's secrecy

**Happy:** I just hope that he tells us the truth

***chuckles*** What a coincidence you say that

**Happy:** Why?

_Next Chapter:_ The Sad Truth


	8. The Sad Truth

(I wrote this while I was still in school) I've been sick for like two weeks with a cough, and it's soooo annoying whenever in class it's all quiet and I'm the coughing every five seconds. And I get all these looks at me that say 'will you shut up already'. Well I only have about a week of school left and it's summer. I'm not sure how I feel about going to high school. I'm nervous, but at the same time happy to go. Well I wasted too much of your reading time already, so let get on with it.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kevin's POV ~ Kevin's Apartment**

I wake from the morning sunlight, and immediately put the pillow over my head to escape the dreadful light. I'm not a morning-person, but I still wake up early somehow. And the only time when I'm not in this unhappy mood, is when something is happening that day.

Knowing that the sun won't get any darker, I got up and got ready for the day._'I'm too tired to make anything for breakfast'_ I thought as I looked at my kitchen. "I'll just eat at the guild" I lazily told myself.

I did my regular morning routine and left to the guild. "I really need a frozen strawberry lemonade"

**~Time Skip~**

"Hey Kevin" I heard Romeo call out. Me and Romeo have become really good friends. He is one of the very few people in the guild who I can talk to without being scorched by flames, be cried on, yelled at for how "manly" I am, and so on. As well as us being the same age which the guild was in dire need of, but who in their right mind would want to join this guild full of barbaric members, at any age really. Don't get me wrong, I am one of those members, but they all are so strong and powerful. I could never be as good as them, but hey that's why I'm here, to be more strong and more powerful.

"You look really tired" Romeo said as we enter the guild. "Well good morning to you too" I sarcastically greeted.

"Morning? It's the afternoon already" I looked at him to see if he was just messing with me, but no he was serious. "Oh...well it's morning to me" I joked to save myself from my own embarrassment, and it seemed to work, cause we laughed it out.

"No but seriously, why do you look so tired?" Romeo said sitting at an empty table. "Because I was up all night trying to find my key to my apartment, and got like only five hours of sleep" I whined. "Isn't that like the tenth time this month already? You should just wear it around your neck or something" Romeo suggested.

"But that would look weird, and it will get in the way of fighting" I complained. "And how many people have you fought since you got here?" Romeo said with a knowing tone.

"As a matter of fac-" "And you going crazy mad whenever someone touches your drink doesn't count" he quickly added. "Hmph, okay I haven't been in that many fights, but I'm still not wearing it around my neck"

"Well you have to have it somewhere where you can't lose it" he argued. I just drop my head on the table in frustration. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Mira asked. "Hey Mira, Kevin's just frustrated by how he keeps on losing his key. It's his tenth time this month" Romeo informed her.

"Boy, that does sound frustrating" Mira giggled. I picked my head back up to talk to her. "Mira can you please get me some eggs, bacon, and sausage" I asked nicely. "Sure thing Kevin, and with your usual drink, I suppose?"

I nodded yes. "Okay, and anything for you Romeo?" "No it's okay Mira I already ate, but thanks for the offer" Romeo assured her, and with that Mira went off to the kitchen.

"Oh that reminds me, I got to go" Romeo said getting up. "Where you going?" I asked. "My dad asked me to come along with him, to a job out of town. I'm suppose to meet him at the train station"

"Then why did you come to the guild?" I questioned. "I just wanted to see my friend before I leave" he said with a sly smile. I smirked knowingly, "You two bet on if I had lost my key again, didn't you?"

"Yup, and that is another ten jewels under my name" Romeo said with a victorious grin. I only chuckled in response and waved goodbye to Romeo as he left the guild.

I rest my chin on my hand and take in a deep breath. "Now what?" There is no one here to talk to now, and I didn't want to move. I take a glance out one of the windows in the guild and start "observing", my friends call it.

_'It's a really nice day outside. I should really get out there and enjoy it, but I'm really tired today. Well that's my loss, it's not like there won't be another nice day tomorrow' _I thought turning my attention towards the guild now.

_'Oh team Shadow Gear is here. Wait a minute, is the eagle stalking his prey?' _I thought as I looked and searched the second floor. _'Indeed he is. Oh Gajeel, you really need to find a new hobby other than taking quick glances at Levy from a distance. Your lucky I'm the only one that notices this' _I chuckled at my own thoughts, and looked around for anything else interesting.

_'Looks like Reedus is painting a picture of Laki. Where does he keep those paintings? Does he hang them or stores them somewhere, but he paints someone almost every week. Does he sell them then? I'm putting too much thought into this aren't I' _I nodded to myself, and "observe" something else.

_'Aw little Asuka is playing with Bisca and Alzack. She is so cute, she reminds me of Aiko' _I stop and think for a second and take a deep breath._ 'Geez Kevin, do you have to remind yourself every time'_

"Here you go Kevin" Mira said, placing my food on the table. "Thanks Mira" she smiled at me before leaving to attend to other things. I stop to look at my meal, and I close my eyes at the sight. A smiley face, the bacon being the mouth, the egg being the eyes, and the sausage outlining the face. In any other situation I would be happy, but I'm anything but happy right now.

**_It's not your fault son, We still love you_**

My eyes widen at the sound of my dad's voice, and turn to see where he was. "Kevin are you okay?" I jumped from the person trying to talk to me and face them. "Oh, hey Lucy. I'm fine" I tried to say from my sudden loss of breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I said a little aggressively, and she flinched from my sudden change of tone. I didn't mean to say it like that it just came out that way. I just hate it when people ask me that.

Then there is an awkward silence between us._'Why did I look around? Like I was going to actually see him again. It was probably just Nova trying to remind me that it isn't my fault, but it is. No matter what you say or remind me, Nova, it was all my fault'_

"I got to go" I said standing up and walking away. "Wait, Kevin" Lucy shouted trying to stop me._'Quiet Lucy people are starting to look at us, I better say something quick'_

"I have tell Romeo something before he leaves" I said running out the guild's doors. _'She's going to follow me for sure, better lose her'_

"**_~Star Speed~_**" I casted having no idea where I was running off to. I just need to get my mind off of things, alone. _'~You really need to tell them~'_ Nova said in my head as I ran.

**Lucy's POV**

"Wait, Kevin!" I shouted out."I have tell Romeo something before he leaves" he said, as he started to run out the guild's doors.

I follow him out. "**_~Star Speed~_**" Kevin said as he zoomed away. _'Did he really just use his magic to run away from me?' _I thought shocked that he did. "What was that about?" I sighed.

I was about to go back inside when I notice something flash in the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up and saw it was a key. It was similar to mine for my apartment key, but then I saw the initials "K.G." on it.

My eyes widen , "This is Kevin's key. He must of dropped it when he ran" and with that an idea popped into my head. "If he won't talk me, then I'll find out myself" I said running toward our apartment complex.

**~Time Skip~**

By the time I reached the entrance of the complex the sun started to set. _'I wonder what's Kevin doing right now?' _I thought making my way to his front door.

I grab the key from my pocket and slide it in the door lock and turn it, and with a faint click the door unlocked. I opened the door slowly, poking my head out first to see if anyone was here. Luckily no one was, and I fully walked in.

His apartment looks like mine, but everything was mirrored in the opposite way. And he also has different furniture than me, but in the same place where my furniture would be. I kept the lights off so no one knows I'm here. I clap my hands together and rub them as I look for a place to start snooping.

My eyes land on his desk drawer. I walk towards it and open each drawer and the last one had what looks like a red journal. I place the journal on the desk and sat on the nearby chair and open to the first page.

"_Today is my first day in_ _Magnolia, and there are many markets and shops here. Which is where I got you, my journal, and this also marks the first day I start writing my adventures throughout this point of my life. First things first, my first apartment, the Landlady is kinda scary, but none the less this place is awesome. It's got a fireplace too, I always wanted one of those. It has so much space for potential. I can't wait to join Fairy Tail tomorrow, hopefully I don't embarrass myself my first day that will not be a good first impression. It is at this point where I realize that I have been using the word "first" a lot. Well anyways I will for sure join because if not I'll have to go back, and that is easier said than done. At that I end this little adventure and go off to bed._"

Dang it, this journal only tells me about how Kevin is after he joined Fairy Tail, but what did he mean when he said "go back"? If I am correct the village that Kevin lived in burned down seven years ago, so what was he referring to.

"Aah, This journal is giving me more questions than answers" I groaned. "What do I need to do to get some good information" It was at this point were I stopped to think about my current situation, _'I, a young lady, just broke into a boy's home to find his big secret, and is now reading through his book of private thoughts'_ I sigh and then think about my life choices up to this point of my life, but I just shake the thought off and shoot to the last entire.

_"Today I went to the guild, and got my beloved drink and sat with Wendy and Carla. Natsu once again tried to have a rematch with me, which I said no to because he nearly burned me to death, on the first day nonetheless. Well after that, the worst thing happened my frozen strawberry lemonade fell to the ground and spilled, and it was all thanks to Lucy. (A doodle of an evil Lucy was drawn) I chased her to make her pay for what she did, but Elfman grabbed me before I could...That was when Carla shouted at me, and I said Aiko's name out loud. I stopped and everyone looked at me confused and I told everyone about Aiko, my mom, and my dad. When I finished I could feel the sadness starting to seep through my smile. Thankfully it was about time to deliver the package that my client wanted because I've been doing delivery jobs lately for rent next month. After I delivered the package Nova wanted to talk to me. We talked about what happened in the guild earlier, and by the time we stopped talking it was getting dark. I then went walking back to my apartment when halfway there I realized that I lost my key again. After what felt like hours of searching, I just went to Lucy's to get the spare key she had. When I got there Natsu answered the door and let me in. When I asked Lucy for the spare key, she looked kinda off, but then she asked me where my family lived. I didn't want them to know, so I lied. Yeah I just lied to my guild mates. I just didn't _**_r_**_an_**_ut_**_d t_**_ktx_**_ to kn_**_e_**_w tha__**u** **uktyt gptg dzg P'x d yozrdi qywkdz**__-"_

"What the?" the words just started to morph into gibberish. I flipped through the previous pages and all of it turned into random pages of letters. "What's happening?"

"It's called a secret writing charm" an all familiar voice answered. I jump up and turn to see Kevin with a very sad expression. How did he get in here, without his key?

"It can make those who aren't bonded to it, just see random letters. But it has a small magic radius and I have to be in it for it to take effect. That's why there is an silent alarm charm in there as well. Which leads to the question, what are you doing here?" Kevin explained with a sad, but serious tone.

"Kevin! I- ah- How did you get in" I didn't know what else to say, other than my one lingering question. "My key to my apartment" he said with the same tone.

"I thought you lost your key" I said confused. "No I didn't" he said picking up his key for proof, "You just found the one I lost yesterday, now answer the question" he said still using the tone of sadness.

He was looking straight at me, waiting for my answer. That's when I notice his eyes, they were so sad and dull. I barely notice it, but I saw a single streak of a dry tear. I was about to ask if he was crying earlier, but he asked me again, "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

I clenched my hands, "I want know what happened to you and your family seven years ago?!" I shouted. I just couldn't take it anymore, I need to know what happened. He flinched and slightly gasped. He looked at me with such a scared expression, but looked down to hide his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, nothing happened that day-" he quickly covered his mouth.

"Day? What day are you talking about?" I said more sincerely, but eager too. "That is none of your business Lucy, now get out!" he demanded. _'Ugh, why is he so stubborn. What happened that day and why can't he just tell me?!' _

"No! I'm not leaving without an answer. Now tell me what happened that day?!" I was getting impatient. "Kevin whatever you're hiding, you can to tell me! You shouldn't keep secrets from your guild- no, your friends! I've hidden secrets before from my friends, and it only got them hurt. If I had told them the truth in the first place, then they probably wouldn't of had to deal with Phantom. I'm here for you Kevin, but I can't be if you don't tell me first." I tried to say more friendly.

"I don't need help, nor will I tell you what happen" he said with his voice starting to crack. He was still looking at the ground, but I could tell he was trying not to cry. This was a whole new side of Kevin that I never seen. It kinda hurt to see Kevin like this, he's always so happy. I frowned. I felt guilty for yelling at him like that. I had no real reason to. I was just getting frustrated, and I just let it all out on him. Then a question came into my head.

"Do...do you not trust me?" he didn't respond. I feel so heartbroken that he won't trust his own friend with his secret, and even lie to protect it. After a few moments of silence I spoke up, "I guess I'll just leave" I said walking to the door.

"Lucy wait" he said so quietly I barely caught it. I already had my hand on the door handle before I turned to look at him. He had his head down, but his eyes were looking at me. "It's not that I don't trust you, but it's that you won't trust me after" that took me by shock. "Kevin, I will still trust you no matter what you say or do" I said as sentimental as possible.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

He took a deep breath, "My family is dead...and I killed someone"

I looked at him with shocked eyes. I couldn't believe what he said, and that only made my guilt grow more. "Kevin...I'm sorry" I was speechless. That's when he fell to his knees in tears._ 'I really messed up' _I thought as I kneel down and hug him, letting him sob quietly in my arms. We stayed like this for a few minutes until I saw some bluish light under his bed.

"Hey Kevin, what is that" I said as I pointed. He rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and looked at it. "Oh, yeah. You can come out Nova" he said, as a ball of blueish light came out and floated towards us. Kevin put his hand up, and the light land on it. I stared at it in awe, it looked like a small star.

"His name's Nova, my only friend that I had before I came here" Kevin explained. _'His only friend was this ball of light' _I thought sadly.

"Nice to meet you Lucy" Nova spoke, which supersized me. "Hi" I waved to it- him, cautiously. What is this thing. It nodded, I think, and floated towards Kevin. "You should tell her the story?" he asked.

"Okay" he said leading me to his red colored bed to sit on. He went back to his journal, and went to the back of the cover. A zipper appeared and he opened it and took one of three pictures out. Handed it to me as he sat down on the bed too.

It was a picture of a family a father, a mother, a little girl, and a slightly older boy. The boy looked like a younger Kevin, so I guess this was his family. They were all standing in front of a house, and they were all smiling with Aiko and Kevin having a toothy grin instead. His mother, Hiromi, she was a beautiful woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Aiko looked just like her mother, but with shorter hair and had two small pigtails coming out on the sides. His father, Mest, was a tall man with jet black hair, and wore the same glasses as Kevin's and had light blue eyes. Kevin was so small, he looked like he was six in this picture. But oddly he wasn't wearing glasses.

"This was our last picture we took together before they died. That was a least a week before it happened" Kevin said with slight cracks in his voice. I pulled my attention towards him. He was looking at it with sorrowful eyes, but with a hint of anger which I didn't understand.

"Do you miss them" I asked. "Every moment of my life. They were everything to me, especially Aiko" he was still looking at the picture, but with a small smile. I never had a sister, but Michelle was a close second, and she was everything to me as well.

"I guess I should tell you what happened now" I honestly felt too guilty for him to tell me now. "You don't have to-" "I want to" he insisted, looking into my eyes with determination.

He took the picture out off my hand, and looked at it. After a few moments he finally spoke. "It was nighttime at the village of Darnell, I was in my bed sleeping until I hear yelling. I rubbed my eyes and saw a an orange glow coming out my window. I looked out and saw houses being burned down, people in black killing innocent villagers, and others being taken away. The yelling got louder and I ran out my door to the hallway, but stopped at the entry of the living room. I was hiding behind the wall, and I poked my head out to see what was happening. I saw my mother being held by her throat by a man who had a dagger in his hand pointing at her neck. Then I saw my father with his hand up with magic ready to be used at any moment, but he had a murderous look on his face which scared me. I've never seen my dad so angry before, but I saw his eyes had a few tears coming out. Which was another thing I've never seen my dad do before. That's when I noticed something that I still get nightmares from" he stopped to bite his lip trying to fight new tears from coming, but still continued.

"I saw Aiko on the floor near my mother. She wasn't moving that's when I noticed the pool of blood under her...I couldn't believe my eyes. I was staring at her, and I started remembering all the time I yelled at her to be quiet and even the times...I wished she wasn't even born...I was hoping that this was some bad dream, but it wasn't. I was quietly crying to keep myself hidden. They were yelling again, but I was too busy crying to know what they were saying. Then I heard a thud and my dad yelling really loud, and I saw my mom on the ground bleeding from her neck. The man and my father started to fight breaking things and magic being fired in the living room. Their fight continued in the kitchen. Then the man pounced on my father with the dagger in front of him. The two landed on the ground, the man was breathing heavily while my father was barely. He got up and I saw that he had driven the dagger into my father's heart. It was at that point where I grabbed a knife from the ground that had fallen out of the drawer, from all the fighting. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. Then I stabbed him where he had stabbed my father. He shook me off and, fell to his knees. Looking at me with total horror on his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what I had done. Then after saying my last goodbyes, I gathered some of my things and left" He finished holding his picture with a few tears escaping out of his eyes.

I can't believe he had been through all of this pain and agony, but still had the courage to smile in front of all of us in the guild. "Kevin, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, as a young kid nonetheless, but remember that the guild and I are still here for you"

"I know, but you wouldn't understand" was his response. I knew how he felt but I guess I could never truly know. Wait, I remember Makarov saying something like that once. That gives me an idea. "You know Kevin I remember Makarov telling me something about that" I cough to get my voice ready.

"Though we may not be able to share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely, we do share them to some extent. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness, becomes everyone's happiness. One person's anger, becomes everyone's anger. And one person's tears, becomes everyone's tears. There is no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry. You should already know how everyone here cares about you. Hold your head up high because you are a proud member of the Fairy Tail Family"

Kevin smiled at me and my words. "Thank you Lucy" then we hugged it out. "Hey did you forget someone?" Nova nudged us.

"Oh yeah, I still have yet to fully introduce you to Nova" he picked up his hand again and Nova landed on it. "Nova is magical star thing...That is really all I know about him, but he is a very good friend of mine, especially when I was at the orphanage"

"You were at an orphanage?" I said surprised. "Well yeah, where else was he suppose to go?" Nova said in a 'duh' tone. Which I guess that was a dumb question on my part.

"But didn't you have other friends there then?" I asked. The two stayed silent for a few moments. "He wasn't the most social kid at the time, nor did anyone care to try to be his friend" Nova finally spoke. Well that's just sad. "We just talk and play in his room most of the time"

"But how did you get here then, unless you're adopted?" I said confused. The two stayed silent again, but Kevin looked kinda embarrassed this time. "I ah, kinda ran away" he sheepishly said. I looked at him with disbelief. "You what?!"

"Well when I turned thirteen, I knew that it was hard to get a thirteen-year-old orphan in a new home. Though I didn't really want to get in a new home, but then I saw you guys doing super great at the Grand Magic Games. And then I remembered that my dad never got the chance to be apart of a guild, so I ran away and found an apartment and joined you guys" he explained with a happy-go-lucky voice. Which made me look at him like he was crazy, but at least he isn't sad anymore.

"I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't listen" Nova defended himself. "But I guess the dissension wasn't all that bad" he admitted, which made me smile.

"And that is pretty much my story" he stated. "Wow, and I thought I had a bad childhood?" I said half sarcastically, half sad.

"Hey your's was no better than mine" He reassured me. "Thanks"

We stayed silent for awhile until another question in my mind popped up. "Hey Kevin, are you... going to tell the guild?" He frowned and looked down, thinking of what to do, until he let out a sigh. "Yeah I will" he said with honest eyes, and made me smile. Which in return made him smile too.

I looked out the window and saw that it was already night. Kevin followed my gaze and saw too. "I guess we have been talking for a while" he stated. "Yeah" I agreed.

"Thanks Lucy I needed to get that out of my system" He thanked. "No problem, and sorry for breaking into your apartment, and you could have the your key bac-" I was handing the key back when he stopped me. "No you keep it, I know that I'll probably lose mine tomorrow" he joked.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I teased making the odd duo chuckle. With that I got up and opened the door. "Goodnight Kevin, and you too Nova"

"G' night to you too Lucy" Kevin replied, waving goodbye. I giggled at how he said 'good night', and waved back. I close the door and entered my own apartment. I did my night routine and fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that Kevin trusted me and, soon, the guild with his secret.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Reeeeeally sorry for making you guys wait more than a month for a new chapter. I've been doing (more like pulled into) so many things lately, I had no time to write, and I had major writer's block. Like literally I would sit in front of my computer for like twenty minutes not knowing how to write at some part of the story. The good news is that I am on summer break now, so more writing (hopeful). I am going to be a freshmen in high school now, hope this goes well for me.

**Chat Time**

**Author:** So are you going to tell them the rest of the story or what

**Kevin:** ...

**Author:** Kevin?

**Kevin:** ...no

**Author: *sigh***

**Kevin:** You know I can't

**Author:** Yeah, but you'll have to tell them the whole truth sometime

**Kevin:** I know. I just wish that this attention could just go away for awhile

**Author:** I could do that for you

**Kevin:** Really?

**Author:** Well not entirely. This story does revolve around you, but I can get some rid of the attention off of you

**Kevin:** How?

_Next Chapter: _Kevin's First Big Mission


	9. Kevin's First Big Mission

OMG last chapter took forever to do and post. And guess what school starts next month for me. Ugh what is this hell. Whatever I'll just deal with it. By the way this story will not continue on the canon story of Fairy Tail, sorry if that what you wanted, but don't leave just because of that. Okay let's get along with the story.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kevin's POV ~ At The Fairy Tail Guild**

"Wait?! Really?! I get to be apart of a mission?!" I exclaimed with excitement at the news. I could feel my cheeks starting to hurt from how hard I was grinning. "Yes, Kevin. I believe it would be a good experie-" Erza tried to explain, but I got too excited and hugged her. Which is something I tend to do.

"When are we leaving?" I asked eagerly, pulling away from my surprise hug. "Tomorrow at noon, we are meeting all up at the train station" Erza informed me, walking off to Mira to probably to get some strawberry cake. It was at that moment when I felt something come towards me at a fast speeds. before I had the chance to turn around, I was grabbed from behind and was put into a bone crushing hug. _'Oh no, not this again'_

"Juvia is so happy to hear that Kevin-sama is going on his first big mission" Juvia congratulated hugging tighter. "Thanks Juvia...can you... let me...go now?" I struggled to say from the lack of oxygen. Juvia let me go, and I took a big and long deep breath.

Ever since the whole 'adopt him' thing, Juvia has thought of me as her son and Gray as the father. Which is really annoying, but oddly comforting.

"Did Juvia hug Kevin-sama too hard?" Juvia said with concern. "No...I'm fine" I gasped out. I turned to face her, but then she had a sad look on her face and on the verge of tears. _'Great, I made her feel bad'_

"Hey, there's Gray" I said pointing out the ice maker mage who was just walking in. Juvia immediately lit up again and ran towards him. _'Sorry Gray, it's in my nature to make people happy...that or getting out of awkward situations with ease'_

With that, I turned towards the door and walked out to my apartment. It was only the afternoon, but I knew it would take a long time for me pack. I was already thinking about what I should and shouldn't bring with me, I was also thinking who was coming with me on the mission, and where we were going too, and if the mission was hard, and if I'll live to tell the tale, and- Stop, one at a time Kevin.

**~Time Skip~ Magnolia Station**

"Ugh! Why aren't they here yet?!" Erza growled at the fact that Natsu, Happy, and Gray were taking forever. While I was laying on a bench using my red duffle bag as a pillow, creating a makeshift bed. It was a double sided bench, which is where Wendy, Carla, and Lucy were sitting.

"I'm sure they're just running late" Wendy considered. Which earned a huff from Carla, "I bet those two are just fighting, wasting our own precious time"

Lucy just sighed, knowing that might be true. "Well wherever they are, they better bring something to eat. I'm hungry" I said as my stomach grumbled. I didn't really eat lunch because I thought our train would of come earlier, but it still hasn't came and the other three.

"Just go get it yourself, we have the time" Carla said sarcastically. "Okay, watch my stuff" I said standing up and walking to the nearest source of food I could find. Even if that was or wasn't permission to go get something to eat, I was really hungry.

I was able to find a food cart outside the station, and got a lemonade. Sadly there were no strawberries, but they did have sandwiches. As I was paying the man for the food, I hear familiar "names" being shouted out.

"Ice bastard!"

"Candlestick!"

"Stripper!"

"Pinkie!"

_'Really, this again' _I thought as I saw Natsu and Gray budding heads, again, and Happy flying by the two. They didn't seem to notice me, and went in the station. I let a chuckle out, know that inside this ordinary train station, lived a dreadful demon. I decide to eat my food outside know that the beating would take awhile.

After I finished, I headed back seeing a Natsu and Gray half beaten to death, and a satisfied Erza. "Does this always happen?" I whispered, which received three nods.

"**_All aboard the third train to Gevaar Town, all aboard the third train to Gevaar Town_**" the train speakers informed.

"That's us, lets go" Erza ordered throwing a, hopefully, unconscious Natsu and Gray on her cart full of luggage. The rest of us grabbed our things, and went to our designated train.

We boarded our train and seated ourselves. Natsu and Gray took a whole booth, which I gladly named "The Booth of Unconsciousness" cause why not. Wendy and I got the window seats across from "The Booth of Unconsciousness", and Lucy sat next to me. While Erza sat next to Wendy, and the two exceeds sat with their dragon slayers.

The train soon departed and we were on our way to...Gevaar? Wait, I actually don't know what we're doing on this mission.

"Hey, what exactly are we doing on this mission?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Ah yes, I didn't get to tell you yesterday" Erza remembered, "There have been sightings of a dark guild in the town of Gevaar, by the name of "Third Strike". It's unknown of what they are doing, but it's suspected that it has to do with the town's harvest festival going on"

"Festival?" I questioned. "Yeah, the town has their own harvest festival, like we do. As well as a firework display at the end of the festival" Wendy replied.

"I never been to a festival before believe it or not" I mumbled. Then Happy came out of nowhere, and landed on my head. "You never been to a festival!" he yelled into my ear.

"No I haven't" I winced from the pain of my right eardrum exploding. "They're so much fun. There's pretty decorations, lots of games to play, many fun rides to go on, and tons of delicious food" Happy said with stars in eyes, probably thinking about the food.

"We aren't there for the food Happy. We're going there to stop that dark guild from doing anything dangerous" Carla scowled. Happy laid on my head in depression, "But the food"

I playfully rolled my eyes at the exceed, "So I guess Happy and Natsu aren't going to be helpful on this mission"

"What did you sa-" Natsu tried to protest, but only ended up gagging. "Oh Natsu awake" Happy said, flying back to help his friend with his motion sickness.

"Ah, I was enjoying the peace and quiet" Gray complained, sitting upright already shirtless. "Screw you Gra-" Natsu gagged again.

"Wow, you guys recover fast" I said amazed, "I guess years of getting your butt kicked by Erza has paid off" I said earning me a glare and a vomit out the window.

"Ugh, someone want to switch spots with me?" Gray asked with a vomiting fire dragon slayer in the background. Everyone gave him a simple no.

I leaned back, and looked out the window. I was looking at the landscape as the train moved along, and I started thinking about stuff. Most about my last week. When I told the guild about what happened to me in the past. Well the main points of my past.

_'I should feel good that they know, but I'm still not sure I could trust them. Argh, you should trust them already they won't betray you...or will they? You shouldn't have told them! They're going to start asking questions sooner or later. Like who attacked you? Why hasn't the guild known about this village being burned down? How did you learn your magic? When did you start wearing those glasses? Oh god, why did I show everyone that picture? __Dammit Nova, it's moments like these where I wish you would be here with me. Not at random moments like Loke does to Lucy' _I thought as I looked out at the window with nothing, but a blank expression hiding my anger and fear.

_'I should just tell them everything? What am I saying? You can't, he told you not to. Even if it's someone you trust dearly, and you know where that got you. I should just sleep the rest of the way. I'm already tired and it's going to be a long train ride from what I heard' _I slowly closed my eyes, and let my tired self consume me.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry if you found this chapter to be short I just really wanted to get something out there because I'm going to be out of the internet for awhile. The reason is that my birthday is coming up, and my parents planned this awesome trip for me. Don't worry, I'll be back with some more actual story.

**Chat Time**

**Author:** Are you ready for your big reveal

**?:** Yes this is going to be fun

**Author:** Are you sure you can do this?

**?:** Don't underestimate me? ***glares***

**Author: *chuckles*** Okay knock yourself out

_Next Chapter: _A Festival, a Hex, and a Lumberjack?


End file.
